Ronan Beckett
Ronan Beckett --- INFO Ronan Beckett is one of the main characters from Rooted. His first appearance is in volume one. The story follows the life of Ronan, Sage, and Eira.-So Ronan is considered the main character. He deals with hardships and overall is held together by Sage and Eira, without them, he wouldn't be alive. Ronan is very impatient and can lose his temper fast, but he's friendly when he's calm. Although he's an asshole at first meet, he's actually a really caring guy. In all honesty, if Ronan didn't save Eira--She would've died. She wouldn't have met Andrew, and wouldn't be there for when Sage... Well, something happens to him-Which meant Ronan would've done something horrible to himself. ______________ !!LISTENED TO WHILE DEVELOPING!! ⏣Wolf In Sheep's Clothing ⏣Pit of Vipers ⏣Bruises and Bitemarks ______________ PERSONALITY ⏣Personality ⎔Ronan is a bit of an asshole when you first meet him. He acts like a tough tol bean and wants to get away from people as fast or often as possible. Ronan wasn't like this until his aunt passed away. She would talk to him and always keep him happy when she was alive, which kept him from putting a ton of space between him and most people. ⎔Once he gets to know someone better, the asshole shell begins to breakdown. On the inside he's a really caring guy and starts to use that shell as a protection against other people in case if others start to harm his new found friend. He doesn't want to lose another one. ⎔He has a hard time accepting other people's opinions. ⎔He's a naturally stubborn tol bean, not wanting to do things even when told to. Only the closest of friends can convince him to do something that he didn't want to do before. ⎔As soon as Ronan finds someone similar to his mother-figure, Rachel, he'll automatically attach to them. He tries his best to protect him and will go on a rampage if he loses said person. ⎔Ronan is actually quite romantic, surprisingly. (Only for the special tree.) ⏣Main Mood: Pissed off, Depressed ⏣Attitude: ⎔Towards Strangers: ``Fuck off`` ⎔Towards Friends: ``Heyyy..`` ⎔Towards Enemies: ``Get the fuck away you piece of shit.`` ⏣Expressiveness: Ronan walks away when he feels like he's going to scream at someone or if he feels like he's going to cry. He waits until he gets to his room and locks the door to begin crying or screaming. ⏣Hobbies/Interests: ⎔Digital painting ⎔Singing ⎔Performing plays ⏣Skills/Talents: ⎔Art, specifically digital landscapes and simple cartoony-doodles. One of his inspirations is Tim Burton. ⎔Being a leader to his club during his school years. ⎔Cooking; His aunt would teach him on the weekends when he was younger. It helped him a lot since his parents were working a ton and his mother wasn't always there to cook food for the family. ⏣Likes: ⎔Sketching ⎔Cuddling ⎔Aunt Rachel ⎔Sage (The tree bab) ⎔Coffee (Specifically Caramel Frappuccino) ⎔Writing Short Stories ⎔Singing ⎔Most Birds ⎔Cookies, specifically Bredele (A type of cookie) http://bit.ly/2FvhlO9 ⎔Staying Up Late In The Night ⎔Being A Hermit ⏣Dislikes: ⎔Most People ⎔April 17th (The day his aunt died) ⎔Sage falling for other people (Which can easily happen) ⎔Tea (He's just not a tea person. Tea that involves leaves doesn't help, either) ⎔School Assignments In General ⎔Being Forced To Sing ⎔Crows (He had bad luck with them in the past when he was outside more and helping his father with the now dead garden) ⎔Overly Sweet Foods ⎔Screechers (Except Dylan, A Bakroe Bab) ⎔Nosy People ⎔Sharing His Room ⏣Sense of Humor: Dark'n'edgy, sometimes dirty ⏣Pet Peeves: ⎔Being teased by friends ⎔Nosy people ⏣Strengths: ⎔His determination to finish projects when he actually has the motivation. ⎔Being the leader of the Drama Club. ⎔Having contact with one of the former Council Members. ⏣Weaknesses: ⎔Ronan's determination can take over a bit too much, leaving people, even sage, to get mad at him for making something worse when he was just trying to do something good. ⎔Having an asshole shell in the first place. It's hard to have a second impression when meeting people. ⎔Not taking criticism well. ⏣Habits: ⎔Tapping his fingers. He does this a lot without realizing it, until an annoyed classmate/other tells him to stop. ______________ RELATIONSHIPS ⏣Marital Status: ⎔During high school: Available ⎔After he graduates: Taken ⏣Significant Other: ⎔Sage (Once he graduates high school though, reputation reasons) ⏣Family: (Real mother / Alive) Ciara C. Torres-Beckett; Ciara isn't a very helpful mother and often takes the side of her husband. She always stays on his side and never has her own opinion on things/the situation. She's a bit like an empty shell that works too much just to please her sons. Ciara grew up to think that money buys trust, but it really doesn't. Ronan finds her annoying most of the time when she just asks things she already knows. (Real father / Alive) Samuel A. Beckett; These two argue a lot of the time, and they rarely agree. Samuel is a bit of an asshole when it comes to talking to people. He intentionally does things that he knows annoys the fuck out of other people and only focuses on his flower shop, as it is what makes him continue to live. It's like his "soul". Samuel and Ronan just don't get along well at all, even though he's forced to help Samuel in the flower shop after school for a few hours. (Undocumented "adopted" brother / Alive-Dies at 20 for around a year, then regrows. Tree magic) Sage Bakker-Beckett; Sage is Ronan's "adopted" brother, which he has developed different feelings for. These two stick together a lot of the time since Sage is a fragile being and is needed to be protected. At school, Sage acts like an annoying little brother so he can hug Ronan all he wants. (Aunt / Mother-figure / Deceased) Rachel C. Torres-Ainsworth; Rachel is Ronan's Aunt. She was more of a mother figure to Ronan than her own sister was! She would take care of him when she had the time and taught him how to cook on the weekends. Rachel would help him with homework and make his childhood worthwhile, until April 17th. Ronan was around 13 - 14 when he lost her. He hasn't been the same since her passing. (Uncle in law / Father-figure / Deceased) Joseph K. Ainsworth; Rachel's husband. He's a very quiet but nice guy, and sadly he died at the same time Rachel had. (Uncle / Hopefully alive) Fredrick B. Torres; Fredrick spoke to Ronan only a few times before his departure to the other side of the world. ⏣Friends: (Best friend / Became mother-figure after some time / Alive / Friend's OC) Eira;A winter fawn friend, with a lot of issues, that had talked to Sage in middle school. When Ronan came to pick up Sage, he would see her sometimes. They became friends in her freshman year and Ronan helped save her from bleeding to death. His shell broke for the first time in a while when he met her, which he didn't want to lose her after that. He thought she was cute for some time, but their relationship when south when Eira dated Sage for a few months. When those two broke apart, things went back to normal and she has been a close friend since. Other than that, as school was getting to an end, Eira became a sweeter person. Ronan thought of her as a mother-figure since she seemed similar to Rachel. - When she gets upset, "big brother" mode activates. (Friend / Alive / Friend's OC) Andrew; Someone who began dating Eira later on after she broke up with Sage. Andrew and Ronan don't talk a lot, but Ronan considers him a friend since he got used to him being around. (Roommate / Good friend / Alive) Dylan; Dylan is a Bakroe (Evil Gnome Spirit/Demon-like being] that is a cultist. He's a pyromaniac and a former Council Member. He's the only way that Ronan hasn't been "hushed" by The Council yet. Dylan was originally an online friend until the day he decided to enter the student transfer program, coming to live with Ronan and Sage. He loves to screech, specifically in the morning. He follows Ronan around, and things are alright. (Roommate / Good friend / Alive) Lucien; This is Sage's older brother! Lucien accidentally met Eira, but was interested in the human society so he just tagged along. Eira told him about how Sage is doing and that Sage likes a certain someone whom protects him PROTECC, AND HE ATTACC and cares deeply for him. After some time he attends the high school and meets Ronan, which they quickly became friends. Lucien and Ronan are considered to be Sage's bodyguards at school. (Friend / Alive-Dies at 20.) Alessandra; Alessandra-Aly for short-is that one edgy teen friend that roasts the shit out of other students when she needs to. She's not afraid to fight and is part of the drama club, the club that Ronan is the president of. She has had a crush on him since middle school, but gotten over it after he got with a small tree. They still talk and Aly doesn't mind. Aly was one of the only serious students in the club as well. She passed away on December 18th at the "hands" of ischemic heart disease. ⏣Acquaintances: (Alive) Daya; A harpy for all Ronan knows. He doesn't exactly trust her. ⏣Enemies: ("Bitchy Dumbass" / Alive) Eleanor; Eleanor was that one pretty but bitchy girl in the school. She would constantly get other people in trouble, especially Ronan and Eira. She loved talking with Ronan and had a thing for him that she never confessed. He could tell that she did, and didn't want her at all in his life. ("The Red-Head Hoe" / Alive / Friend's OC) "Emmy"; A red-head witch that flirts with boys and attempt to seduce them. She picks on Eira and has attempted to rape Sage. Ronan most definitely hates her. ⏣Bosses: ⎔Samuel ⏣Followers: ⎔Drama Club ⎔Sage ⏣Pets/Familiars: ⎔Berry (Dobermann mixed breed) ______________ STATUS ⏣Occupation: ⎔During Middle school to High school; Part-Time cashier at his father's flower shop. ⎔When he finishes school; Digital Artist, draws a lot of landscapes for scenes in cartoons. ⏣Work Ethnic: ⎔During Middle school to High school; He hated his job but he done decent work anyway. ⎔When he finishes school; Ronan loved this new occupation and works very hard on the daily to please his clients. ⏣Income: ⎔During High school; Part-Time at his father's flower shop. He was paid $13 per hour. He was also given money by his parents when he didn't have enough. ⎔When he finishes school; From the job he has, which is Digital Artist. Cartoonists pay him 80 - 200 dollars per background and he also lives off of commissions. His parents no longer give him cash. ⏣Wealth Status: Middle class ⏣Experience: ⎔Motherfuckin' flower shop helped him with prices and attempting to accept opinions. ______________ BACKSTORY Summary-Goes up until Ronan is 15 yrs old----Comic reasons Ronan Beckett edgy shit above, was born on February 9th. He wasn't an accident, but his parents done the Dirty Dan while drinking during their honeymoon. His parents were happy to have him, but work got in the way of their time with him. He had no stimulation at home, so he was set back a few years when he was actually five. That year that he turned five, Rachel appeared in his life. Rachel took care of him while her sister was busy, even thinking of Ronan as her own child. He learned quickly, so he got to at least attend kindergarten as a five year-old and not six. His ability to learn was fast but troublesome when it came to the.. Bad words. Samuel was always saying something bad. failed at being a good Christian father. Our little boi, Ronan, attended a private school for a bit, but started going to public school again around 10. He started being home alone during his years of being 11 and 12, since Rachel was meeting men. During those years, a "monster" started breaking into the house, which was a small tree that always had their face covered, because extremely long hair. The tree was there just for snacks, but later on started talking to the human that was home alone. They got really close, but soon the tree didn't come around as much. (!!DEPRESSION AHEAD!!) It was April 17th, a now forgotten friend's birthday. Rachel , whom was 8 months and 1 week preggers, and Joseph were picking him up at six pm, and took the highway. Joseph took a wrong turn and had to use the long route. The sirens could be heard from the end of the highway, and a car came speeding towards the blue van. The collision happened.. Ronan was bleeding out heavily as the ambulance approached the van and the paramedics took Ronan away from the horrid seen, but he already saw what happened to his parent-figures.. The paramedics were too late to save him from that scene. (Some semi-happy stuff) It's been a year after that night, and he couldn't get himself to be social. is socialization?- The tree came around one morning in tears. It pretty much clung to Ronan's arm. Samuel and Ciara woke up to the loud crying-Both Ronan and the tree were crying now. The tree looked at them and clunged tighter onto Ronan, but Samuel approached him kindly and slowly. He took a quick liking to the living tree, I mean well, plants are his life. Ciara loved the tree's look, all dem freckles. They "adopted" the tree, who was called Sage. No documents, so he wasn't legally adopted.--This meant that them having feelings for each other would be allowed, to some extent.